Sehun ke dukun?
by 14fox17
Summary: Hanya kisah kebodohan sehun buat dapetin kai dengan cara ke dukun. humor dan romance gagal. Hunkai story Oneshoot


Malam yang indah bertabur bintang menjadi atap bagi dua orang pemuda yang tengah berseteru. Yah- terlihat sebuah pertengkaran kecil-besar- di antara keduanya.

"Cukup hyung! Aku sudah tak mau lagi membahasnya! semuanya sudah jelas!" Teriak si tan manis pada pemuda berkulit putih di depannya.

"Tapi Kai, aku tak ingin pisah dari mu. Aku minta maaf. Aku janji tak akan lagi melakukannya." Jelas pria putih itu pada Kai-si tan manis-.

"Tidak Myungso hyung! Ini sudah yang kesekian kali nya! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Selamat tinggal hyung!" Ucap Kai tegas sembari meninggalkan Myungso-si putih- begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Di sisi lain, ada pemuda albino yang tengah mengawasi mereka. _Oh ya ampun, Kai dan Myungso putus! Oh aku senang sekali!! Baiklah, seperti nya malam ini sangat tepat untuk ke dukun. Tak lama lagi Kim Kai akan menjadi milik Oh Sehun._ Batin si pemuda albino.

Tidak, tidak. Kalian tidak salah baca. Si pemuda albino yang teryata bernama Oh Sehun tersebut mrmang ingin ke dukun. Tidak, bukan karena ia jelek atau apa. Dia itu sangat tampan, kaya, serta di gandrungi oleh setiap pria dan wanita yang dengan senang hati melebarkan kaki mereka di hadapan Sehun. Sehun itu sangat sempurna asal kalian tau.

Namun, walau bagaimana pun sempurna nya Sehun ia tetap saja manusia biasa yang punya kekurangan. Ia mempercayai hal-hal konyol dan mistis. Seperti santet misalnya. Ia ingin menyantet Kai, agar hanya jatuh cinta padanya. Karena oh karena, ternyata Kai itu alergi-tak suka- pada orang kaya dan sempurna seperti Sehun. Sekalipun ia tak pernah melirik Sehun yang kadang-sering- lewat di depan Kai dengan sengaja di tempat umum untuk menarik perhatian Kai, namun berujung Kai yang megabaikannya. Padahal wanita dan pria yang di sekitar Kai saat itu menatap kagum pada Sehun. Sungguh Sehun tak habis fikir mengingatnya. Dan hal itu pula lah yang membuat Sehun berfikir untuk menyantet Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Bermodalkan kepercayaannya pada hal mistis dan selembar foto Kai membawa Sehun mendatangi sebuah rumah yang berada di pinggir kota malam-malam begini dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Terdapat tulisan ' _PRAKTEK DUKUN YIXING'_ di depan rumah tersebut. Dengan yakin Sehun memasuki rumah tersebut. Nuansa mistis begitu kentara ketika ia memasuki rumah tersebut. Segera saja ia menghampiri seorang pria yang duduk di tengah ruangan dengan menggunakan pakaian khas ala dukun. Dengan perlahan Sehun duduk di depam dukun tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Yixing-dukun tersebut- pada Sehun. Kemudian Sehun menyerahkan selembar foto Kai pada Yixing.

"Buat dia hanya jatuh cinta padaku." Ucap Sehun setelahnya sembari meletakkan segepok uang dolar di depan dukun tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." Ucap dukun tersebut yang langsung di turuti oleh Sehun. Sehun segera keluar dari rumah dukun tersebut lalu memasuki mobilnya. Setelahnya ia melajukan mobil nya yang entah kenapa malah di arahkan ke taman tempat ia mengintip adegan mesra-pertengkaran- Kai dan mantan kekasihnya.

"Ah aku lapar." Gumam Yixing lalu melangkah ke dapur untuk makan setelah meletakkan foto Kai sembarang begitu Sehun keluar rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki nya menyusuri taman yang sebenarnya dulu adalah tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kai. Kaki nya melangkah membawa nya ke tempat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu Kai dulu. Tak lama ia sampai di sebuah kolam buatan di tengah taman. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat awal petemuan mereka yang konyol saat itu.

 _Flash back on_

 _Sehun tengah lari sore di taman dekat apartemennya. Ia suka sekali suasana taman yang begitu menenangkan. Saat ia sampai di tengah taman, di mana terdapat sebuah kolam buatan yang cantik, ia segera mengistirahatkan diri nya. Dihabiskannya minuman kaleng yang tadi sempat ia beli, lalu membuang kaleng nya asal._

 _'Tuk'_

 _"YAK! SIAPA YANG MEMBUANG SAMPAH SEMBARANGAN!" Terdengar teriakan dari pemuda tan yang tengah mengusap dahi indahnya akibat terkena lemparan kaleng milik Sehun dengan kerucut lucu di bibir tebalnya. Sehun yang kaget segera menolehkan kepala nya pada suara tersebut dan seketika ia terpaku diam terpana oleh pesona si pemuda tan._

 _flash back off_

"hiks.. hiks.." Saat tengah asik mengenang masa lalu Sehun tak sengaja mendengar sebuah isakan dari pohon di sebelahnya. Seketika ia merinding dan meraba tengkuknya. Namun entah kenapa kaki nya malah melangkah mendekati pohon tersebut seolah mencari sumber suara isakan tersebut. Sehun melihat jam di tangannya. _23:57, siapa yang menangis di jam segini? ah membuatku merinding saja._ Batin Sehun sembari mendekati asal suara tersebut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok hitam-tan- yang ia kenali tengah menenggelamkan wajah nya di lutut sembari menangis. Sehun jadi sedih melihatnya. Dengan perlahan Sehun jongkok di depan sosok hitam-tan- tersebut.

"Kai?" Panggilnya pelan yang membuat sosok hitam-tan- itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang membengkak akibat menangis. Ouh- Sehun tak suka sekali dengan itu.

"Kau-" Belum sempat Kai berbicara lebih, Sehun sudah memotong ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Kai, ikutlah bersamaku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun gamblang dengan bodohnya pada Kai. Ah ya, jika berhubungan dengan Kai Sehun akan sangat bodoh sekali. ckck.

Dan dengan perlahan Kai menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pernyataan Sehun. Dan berhasil membuat cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah tampan Sehun namun malah terlihat idiot ketika tersenyum seperti itu. Tanpa babibu lagi Sehun langsung menggendong Kai brydal ala pengantin baru.

"Huwaa!" Teriak Kai refleks sembari memeluk leher Sehun. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun ketika Sehun mulai melangkah pergi menuju mobilnya.

Sebenarnya, Kai tau siapa Sehun. Ia tau pemuda yang selalu bertingkah konyol dan selalu lewat di depannya di manapun Kai berada. Awalnya Kai hanya menganggap itu kebetulan, namun lama kelamaan itu semakin janggal. Dan akhirnya kai memutuskan untuk pura-pura tak melihat Sehun saat ia menjalankan aksinya. Dan tanpa ia sadari kehadiran Sehun telah memupuk sebuah benih yang baru di hati Kai. Ketika Sehun menemukannya ketika menangis di kolam dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai, Kai sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Dan dengan sendirinya kepala itu mengangguk menerima pernyataan Sehun. Dan di sinilah ia pasrah berada di dalam gendongan Sehun yang entah akan membawanya kemana, karena jujur ia merasa sangat lelah saat ini. Menangis setelah bertengkar benar-benar menguras energinya. Tak lama ia pun tertidur di gendongan Oh Sehun.

 _Ah- sepertinya pelet dukun itu sudah berhasil. Akhirnya Kai menjadi milikk_ _u. Sepertinya aku akan menemui dukun itu untuk berterimakasih secara langsung._ Batin Sehun sembari tersenyum senang melangkahkan kaki nya menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke Apartemen Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berpakaian ala dukun baru saja keluar dari dapur stelah ia selesai makan. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar, namu ia berhenti sejenak tampak tengah berfikir.

"Sepertinya ada yang kelupaan, tapi apa ya?" Gumamnya sembari berfikir dan terlihat sesekali ia menguap kecil.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku tidur saja." Finalnya lalu menlanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar nya.

 _Terkadang cinta itu bisa membuat kita terlihat konyol_

 _Cinta membuat kita memprioritaskannya dari segalanya_

 _Namun, cinta tak bisa dipaksakan untuk hadir_

 _Cinta akan hadir ketika ia merasakan kehadiran mate nya_

 _Cinta tak akan tersasar jika kita tak salah memilih_

.

.

.

 _END_

.

.

.

 _Holla~ fox bawa ff baru nih :' Hunkai loh.._

 _ff sebelah lagi mentok/? ide nih :'_

 _uh.. maaf kalau ff ini gak bagus.._

 _maaf banyak kesalahannya.._

 _Aa.. poko nya semoga suka ya :'_

 _jan lupa RnR yeth~_

 _salam cinta dari fox~_


End file.
